Happiness
by Speedy 316
Summary: The Hazard Team return from a training operation to find Voyager, drifting, badly damaged with most of the crew missing. Chapter 9, 10, and 11 rated M
1. Chapter 1: Damaged

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) but apparently Star Trek XI has just been green lighted and to be directed by J.J. Abrams. Unfortunately no script has yet been seen but the rumours making there way round the message boards is it is going to be a prequel movie with a young Kirk and a young Spock. See for more info. I have also tried to take as many of the character names from the Hazard Team featured in Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force although I can't remember them all and I cant check considering I recently cracked the CD and I haven't been able to get another one.

**Chapter 1: Damaged**

"Computer begin log recording" the computer bleeped to notify the person to begin talking

"Hazard Team Leader's log: Stardate 53300.4 Myself and the Hazard team are returning to Voyager after a training op on a desert moon. The conditions were maybe a little harsher than I expected but I think that would only serve to toughen the team up a little more. The game of capture the flag I devised between the Alpha and Beta teams was a success with the Alpha team coming out on top. Some people wondered why I wasn't holding this training op on the Holodeck and while it would have been an obvious choice I didn't want to take away the Holodeck for from the crew for 12 hours, which is how long I wanted the operation to last, also I don't think the Holodeck brings about the same sense of urgency or effect as actually being there. Fortunately the Captain allowed us to take the Delta Flyer to this uninhabited Desert moon so we could remain undisturbed by the crew and simulate the actual conditions of a proper mission accurately." The computer bleeped twice to indicate a comm call was trying to reach him.

"Computer End Log" the computer bleeped again "Hartstone here"

"Sir" a man's voice came over the comm "I believe you should come up to the cockpit we have got a problem Voyager isn't at the rendezvous coordinates and I can't reach her on subspace" Simon thought for a second, Voyager was not normally late for rendezvous which immediately got him worried as their must be some kind of trouble. He got up from his seat and crossed over to the other side of the aft section and he climbed the small staircase before the door of the cockpit opened up and allowed him inside.

"Report" he said with a stern voice

"Voyager still isn't answering Sir and I have tried every subspace frequency"

"Scan for Voyager on long range sensors" he turned to the young lady at ops

"Aye Sir" the crewman tapped a few controls at the ops station before reading out her report "I have Voyager on long range sensors, but here is something weird, the energy output is very low, it seems she is adrift and they are very far from here Sir, 2 hours and 10 minutes at maximum warp"

"Transfer the coordinates to the helm and proceed there at maximum warp they sound like they are in trouble" Simon ordered, he did not like this one bit he thought.

* * *

Simon sat in the cockpit for the whole of the journey; he was worried about the ship and the crew. He relieved the young crewmember at ops, He thought about her for a second a nice brunette he thought about her name when she had reported for duty, a Telsia Murphy he found that an odd name, Telsia, after this was over he was going to ask her about it.

"Coming up on the coordinates Sir"

"Drop us out of Warp" the all saw the ship slow as the stars stared to realign as they dropped to impulse. They all looked out, completely not believing what they saw. Voyager were black spots dominating every section of the ship denoting the ship was in a battle, the normally blue and red nacelles where a dead grey colour and the ship was doing a slow 360-degree rotation.

"What the hell" the crewmember at tactical said, Simon turned to him his name was Biessman, Rick a bit of a hot head but he knew his weapons. "Whoever did this is in for an ass kicking," he added showing his hot head again.

"This is not the time Mr Biessman" Simon turned at his ops station and opened a comm channel "This is the Delta Flyer to USS Voyager please respond" all that responded to them was the silence of a dead comm channel, Simon tried again "This is Lieutenant Hartstone and the Hazard team to any member of the USS Voyager on board please respond" the channel still remained silent. He closed the comm line and scanned for life signs, they were sporadic, scattered through out the ship but according to sensors they were no more than about 6 people on board.

"Can we dock the flyer?" Simon asked the pilot, he searched for his name before it came to him an Ensign Munro

"I don't believe so Sir, it seems Voyager is operating on emergency power to keep life support online but that is about it and there some containment forcefields covering a few hull breaches, but that is about it."

"So there is no power to open shuttlebay doors" Ensign Munro nodded

"There is also no containment field around the shuttle bay if we could open the doors everything would be sucked out into space as we tried to dock" Simon nodded he didn't particularly want to the Delta Flyer to he hit by one of the class two shuttles flying towards them as it was sucked out into space.

"Ok myself, Crewman Murphy, Crewman Biessman, Crewman Johnson, Crewman Chell and Crewman Oviedo are going aboard to restore power to allow the Flyer to dock. I want you ready in 10 minutes. Ensign Munro you said that Voyager had life support"

"Yes but it is bare minimum the air is going to be very think, but I don't think you will need environmental suits"

"Ok good, but I still want all crewmembers going aboard to be armed we don't know what we are going to find over there"

* * *

The bridge was quiet and bathed in darkness with only the red alert lights to light the wide-open command centre of the USS Voyager. Six figures started to materialise in the centre of the bridge and when they did they were all facing back to back in a circle with their compression rifles raised, when they decided the coast was clear they lowered them and some of the crewmembers moved to some of the different stations. Most of the panels were flashing, heavily damaged, there were conduit wires hanging from the ceiling and a support strut had come crashing down onto Commander Chakotay's chair. Simon was relieved to find that Commander Chakotay wasn't in the chair as well.

"Ok I have managed to bring life support to full, I have also managed to bring internal sensors back online, however the resolution is only at 30 percent, and the Delta Flyer can dock as I have restored power to the shuttlebay doors and containment forcefields" the Bolian Chell reported from the engineering station.

"Well done Mr Chell" Simon congratulated he tapped his commbadge "This is Hartstone to the Delta Flyer it is safe to dock now so do so and then I want you to start to search the ship for any survivors, also I want someone to stop by sickbay and see if they can get the Doctor online for casualties"

"Aye Sir" Ensign Murphy reported over the comm channel before it was closed

"Mr Chell I want you and Crewman Oviedo and Johnson to get down to engineering and see what the status of the engines is, as well as our defensive systems. Naturally with main power down you will have to go through the Jeffries tubes, keep your eyes peeled and your ears open, and let me know when you get there."

"The Jeffries tubes, oh no I hate those things" Mr Chell said, he was a good engineer Simon thought but a bit of a worrier as far as he was concerned, he scared to easy and frankly maybe talked to much. When he requested a couple of members from engineering to join his team he thought that B'Elanna used the opportunity to unload some of the more annoying members of her engineering team. As they crossed round past the ops station, there was an access port round there they opened and they crawled inside before shutting it again.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing and Found

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 2: Missing and Found**

Ensign Munro walked along the corridors of deck nine, his team had all their tricorders open and they were tracking down the life signs of the crew that remained on board. According to the sensors on the Delta Flyer there were only six remaining four had been found and now they were tracking down the last two. A Hazard team member had agreed to stay with each crewmember until the transporters were operational. He had already dispatched two team members to sickbay to try and see if they could get the Doctor online, that's if he was still in the database and even if he was they still needed to get him online.

Suddenly the tricorders started to bleep, as they knew they were getting close to their target. They turned and the survivor was in a crew quarters, Ensign Munro slowly walked up to the door and put the manual door release device onto the door and he slowly forced it open enough to at least get his fingers through. The rest of his team put their fingers through to help him and with a couple pulling on each side they managed to open the door all the way. They shone their wrist beacons inside, it was a shared quarters and lying on the bed was a crewman holding a sheet to his chest, the sheet was covered in blood. Ensign Munro quickly stepped into the room followed closely by another crewman a young Vulcan woman by the name of Jurot who was one of the Hazard teams field medics.

The crewman saw some people in the shadows but he couldn't make them out so he raised a phaser to them "Freeze" he said "Who are you"

Ensign Munro and the rest of the team raised their hands "Ok, don't worry about it, its Ensign Munro from the Hazard team." The crewman lowered his phaser as Munro stepped out of the shadows and into the emergency lighting.

"Sorry Sir about that but …" he could not continue his sentence

"Don't worry about it, just tell me your name" Munro went to sit by his side as well as Jurot who was now scanning him with her medical tricorder.

"Its Bell sir, Crewman Graham Bell"

"Good, can you tell me what happened here Mr Bell?"

"I don't know much sir, I had just finished my duty shift so I had returned here to get some rest and just as I lay down on the bed…." the crewman took a long breath and he held his chest as a sharp bout of pain hit him. "the red alert went off, I went to get up but as I did the ship was rocked and I was thrown to the floor, I tried to get up again but the ship was rocked again." Another bout of pain hit him and he arched his back of the bed.

"Jurot can you give him something for the pain" she pressed a hypospray to his neck and pressed the button, she turned to Ensign Munro and whispered something in his hear. Ensign Munro looked back at her and he just nodded sombrely. "Go on Crewman"

"I tried to get up for the second time but someone one came into the room, he picked me up and tried to drag me away, but I fought with him and he stabbed me in the chest I fell back onto the bed. I grabbed the phaser from my draw and I tried to shoot him but unfortunately due to the wound my aim was a little off and I missed. He pulled his weapon on me and he fired and then he left"

"And what did this man look like" Munro asked

"He was your basic humanoid Sir, a bald head, very deep eye sockets." Suddenly he felt very tired and had an overwhelming urge to sleep, he looked at Jurot and he looked at Munro "Now I know what she whispered to you, I'm not going to make it am I, I'm going to die"

"Don't be silly crewman we are going to get you to sickbay as fast as we can, your gonna be ok"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to say that you're a terrible liar" a small grin crept on the crewman's face before his eyes closed and the medical tricorder just started a long wailing tone of a flatline before Jurot snapped the tricorder shut. Ensign Munro took the sheet the crewman had covered himself with and he pulled it over the crewman's face.

"I'm sorry Sir there was nothing I could do, I would have needed Sickbay and the Doctor would have been better equipped to save him," Jurot said

"Don't worry about it Crewman, you did your best under the circumstances now all we have to do his make sure his death wasn't in vain, we have to find the crew get them back and make sure the bastards that did this don't do it to anyone else." The rest of Ensign Munro's team nodded in approval of his words. Munro tapped his commbadge

"Ensign Munro to the Bridge"

"Bridge here" Lieutenant Hartstone answered

"We found another survivor a Crewman Graham Bell"

"Well done Mr Munro" Lieutenant Hartstone said

"I wouldn't be so quick to congratulate me sir, he is dead, Crewman Jurot couldn't do anything for him" a long pause was all that answered for a second making Munro think that the comm system had gone down or Lieutenant Hartstone had cut the channel but a voice came back eventually

"I understand Mr Munro, we have managed to get internal sensors up a bit further and we have pinned the last survivor down in the starboard turbolift, it looked like it was on its way up here to the bridge, when the attack happened it went into freefall but the lift's safety systems kicked in eventually and it got stuck between decks 4 and 5."

"We are on deck 9 Sir, it will take us about an hour to climb up to there"

"No need crewman we have forced the doors on the bridge that open on the shaft. After my escapades with the Antillians a month ago and myself climbing up and down Jeffries tube I came up with a piece of equipment that will allow me to rappel down the shaft to the turbolift. Have some people go to engineering and help out down there and I want you and the remaining up here."

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Lieutenant Hartstone closed the comm channel to Ensign Munro and looked down the shaft

"Are you sure you can do this Sir" Crewman Murphy asked

"I am sure Crewman no time like the present for a field test of my latest piece of kit" He drew a gun out of a leg holster but it did not look like a ordinary one there was a sort of a barrel under the main barrel of the gun. Lieutenant Hartstone held the gun and he turned around and he fired it into the wall behind him. A piece of cord came flying out of the gun with a three pronged hook on the end of it which promptly broke into the bulkhead and made the cord taught and stiff. Lieutenant Hartstone turned back with the gun still in his hand it seemed to give him more cord as and when he needed it. He stepped over the edge of the turbo shaft and he was standing on the side hanging, he hooked the gun under his belt as Crewman Murphy handed him a med-kit that was under the tactical station, Lieutenant Hartstone pressed a button on the gun and started to lower himself into the blackness of the dead turbo shaft.

Lieutenant Hartstone reached the top of the turbolift and he put his feet on the top of the turbolift. He took the gun off his belt and he kneeled down and he accessed the hatch at the top of the turbolift he opened it and he shone his wrist beacon inside and he couldn't believe who it was.

"Seven" is all he could say as he dropped into the turbolift with the med-kit. He scanned her with the tricorder, "two broken ribs, a mild concussion …" he trailed off as her eyes opened

"Lieutenant Hartstone what has happened"

"I don't know, we came back from our training operation to find Voyager not at the rendezvous coordinates, when we tracked you down we found Voyager drifting and badly damaged. Do you know what happened?"

"I do not know what happened, it was red alert I was travelling up to the bridge before, the turbo lift started to free fall. I was almost pinned to the ceiling before the safety systems came online and I was thrown to the floor. I was obviously rendered unconscious." Seven then noticing her condition looked down at her arms and her legs and feeling her chest. "I am damaged," she noted

"Unfortunately yes two broken ribs, a mild concussion and all your standard cuts and bruises" he smiled at her warmly

"I do not think you should be smiling at mine or indeed our situation Mr Hartstone," Seven noted with a slight scowl

"Sorry, but you know a smile is used to reassure people in a time of crisis"

"I do not need reassuring" suddenly the turbolift rocked like something had hit it

"That does not sound good" Lieutenant Hartstone said as he got up and he helped Seven to her feet. He grabbed the edges of the whole he had come through and he hoisted himself back onto the top of the turbolift, he looked around and he saw one of the safety hooks was cracked. "That's not good." He put his head back into the lift and put his arms down and Seven grabbed them and he pulled her on top of the turbolift with him. She looked around and saw what he saw.

"The safety system is damaged" Seven noted.

"Yep, time to go" he grabbed the gun before tapping his commbadge, "Hartstone to Bridge"

"Bridge here Sir go ahead"

"I have recovered the survivor it is Seven of Nine we are coming up now, the turbolift's safety systems are about to give way"

"We understand Sir, we will be ready, Bridge out"

"What is that?" Seven asked

"I call it a grapple gun and its what is going to get us out of here" Seven give him a raised eyebrow "Your going to have to hold onto me, don't worry I don't bite or smell" he smiled at her again. Another raised eyebrow from Seven before she slipped one arm round his waist while another was placed firmly on his shoulder holding them close together before Simon pulled on the trigger of the gun and it hoisted them up, the gun retracting the cord and taking them with it. A few seconds later the turbolift gave way and started to free-fall before a loud crash could be heard; they reached the top of the shaft and Seven threw her arm over the top before a couple of arms grabbed it and pulled her onto the deck. She looked up and straight into a familiar bald face, Simon climbed back onto the deck himself before standing up.

"No one is going to help me up" he asked, the crew turned and they looked sorry

"Sorry sir …." Lieutenant Hartstone raised his hands to stop Crewman Murphy "Don't worry about it crewman I am just messing with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I think we all need to smile right now"

"And a shower sir" Crewman Murphy joked

"Yep that to crewman but first we need to affect repairs and get Seven down to sickbay. Good to see you Doc, by the way"

"You to Mr Hartstone have we discovered what happened yet"

"Sorry Doc that's a no, seems like the ship was attacked, but by who and for what purpose we don't know" Lieutenant Hartstone lost his smile and he looked at the rest of them who also looked very serious.


	3. Chapter 3: A Command Decision

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 3: A Command Decision**

The Doctor and Seven strode out of the turbolift they had been summoned onto the bridge. Simon turned around to face them.

"Thank you for coming Doctor, Seven, can you join me in the Captain's ready room there is something that I would like to discuss with both of you"

Lieutenant Hartstone got out of the Captain's Chair and walked into the ready room, frankly he did not like being in here at this time, and it felt like he was intruding on the Captains privacy. This was her own private work sanctuary and he saw the antique tea set she kept on the table in the lounge area and he did not know what to say, think or do. Right now though he pushed on and sat behind the desk with the Doctor and Seven looking on intently.

"Seven good to see you on your feet"

"Thank you Mr Hartstone, thanks to the Doctor's exemplary care." The Doctor looked at Seven and smiled warmly taking the compliment.

"Right then I have called you here to discuss exactly who is in charge until we recover the Captain and the rest of the crew" The Doctor looked at Seven and vice versa before looking back at Simon. "Now I have read the protocol on this and frankly if we were to go by the book, Starfleet says, I'm in charge until we recover the Captain and the rest of the crew and restore the chain of command. However you two are both senior officers and technically I am supposed to follow your orders but unfortunately you are the only senior officers that don't actually carry any rank." He looked at the Doctor and Seven

"If either of you feel it is necessary I will defer to your leadership and I will keep my priorities firmly fixed with the Hazard Team."

The Doctor and Seven looked at each other again before the Doctor decided to speak

"Mr Hartstone I think the Captain would want us to go by Starfleet protocol, plus neither myself or Seven have any command experience we wouldn't know what to do in your position" The Doctor finished and Seven stepped forward

"Thank you for the offer Mr Hartstone but I believe that right now, myself and the Doctor will best serve Voyager at our posts, I need to be in Astrometrics to find the crew and when we do we do not know what medical state they will be in so the Doctor will have his hands full. Neither of us can fill the command chair at this time except you, over the last two months you have earned the respect and the admiration of this crew, they will follow you, like they would follow the Captain and they know you will recover the rest of the crew safe and sound" Simon and the Doctor looked genuinely surprised at this outburst of confidence from Seven, Simon just smiled and shook his head.

"Seven have you ever considered putting in an application form to become ships counsellor because that was quite a pep talk there."

"I do not believe so, but I believe my talents are best suited in Astrometrics" Simon could only laugh and he nodded

"Indeed they are" he calmed down before the rest "Right then I will enter that I have taken on the Acting Captain's role in the log, you are both dismissed" Both of them left the room and Simon just chuckled and he sat down behind the desk. He tapped a few controls on the Captains workstation

"Computer begin log recording" the computer bleeped in return prompting Simon to go ahead. "Acting Captain's log Stardate 53301.2, Lieutenant Simon D. Hartstone recording, a week has passed since we found Voyager, repairs are progressing albeit slowly due to the depleted man power, after discussing this with the only two senior officers on board, it has been decided that I am in command until this whole thing is resolved. I find myself apprehensive though about taking on such a duty that places the lives of potentially 140 people on my shoulders. I am finally feeling what the Captain must feel every day, but one thing I have learned from Captain Janeway and indeed Captain Picard is that a good Captain never second-guesses themselves about any decision that they make, either before or after the decision is made because that is how people get hurt. I must also mention the death of a Crewman Graham Bell, while not knowing him personally, I am sure that he served this ship and her Captain with distinction and honour and he will be missed. Computer End Log"

* * *

Lieutenant Hartstone stood in the briefing room looking out of the windows at the starfield ahead, look at each individual star trying to guess which one the crew was on, praying he was right. The doors suddenly swung open and Ensign Munro walked in swiftly followed by Crewman Chell, Murphy, Chang, Biessman and Jurot. Finally the Doctor and Seven of Nine also entered and took their seats. Lieutenant Hartstone finally turned and took the seat that the Captain would normally fill at the head of the table.

"Right, first things first, after discussing this with the Doctor and Seven we have decided to play this by the book so therefore I have taken the Acting Captain's role until we recover Captain Janeway and the rest of the crew" He looked around at the faces in front of him before he continued "I am not going to try to be Captain Janeway, a lot of the decisions I have already made have come with the precursor of 'what would Captain Janeway do' and frankly I don't know, so all I can do is ask myself what would I do. Ensign Munro as the second highest ranking crew member on board you have inherited the title of first officer" Munro simply nodded "Right Seven and the Doctor will remain at their regular posts while, Crewman Chell you're our Acting Chief Engineer how are repairs coming"

"Well, Lieutenant, I mean Captain, I mean Sir."

"One title would have been adequate Mr Chell but continue" Simon said

"Sorry Sir, we have had to prioritise the repairs into what we feel was necessary, we have managed to restore full shields and phaser banks but the torpedo bays remain offline. We have minor Warp power nothing past Warp 3 at the moment and we have restored thrusters and impulse power. With Seven of Nine's help we have restored Astrometric sensors to allow her to look for the crew, but we could use her in helping to restore other systems more quickly"

"I would love to Mr Chell, but unfortunately I would like Seven in Astrometrics, if you say that the sensors are online then I would like to start the search as soon as possible"

"Yes Sir, sorry sir, we will make do sir"

"Don't worry about it Mr Chell, Mr Biessman you're our new chief tactical officer, Ms Murphy you're at the helm, Mr Chang you have the ops station. Crewman Jurot I want you down in Sickbay helping the Doctor when we find the crew, and we will find the crew, we don't know what kind of state they are going to be in and the Doctor might need your help."

"Yes Sir." She simply responded.

"Alright there is no sense in sitting round here we have a crew to find and potentially rescue, go to it people" The officers filed out of the room and back to their posts leaving Lieutenant Hartstone alone again, he turned around in the chair and looked out into the starfield and he continued his guessing game, trying to find one hundred and twenty people in the sparkling sea called space.


	4. Chapter 4: A Vote of Confidence

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 4: A Vote of Confidence **

Simon was standing in a room with a phaser in his right hand, a small blue disc zipping towards him at quite a speed. He shot the disc which changed its trajectory for a second before whipping back on course to try and hit Simon again, this time the disc was travelling so fast that he had to duck before spinning round and shooting it again.

Simon found the game of Velocity very challenging an interesting game normally played between two players, it involved a disc that zoomed towards one of the players depending on the colour of the disc and the colour of the players shirts, whatever colour of the disc was it would head towards the player that had that colour shirt. The only way to change the colour to of the disc was to shoot it with his or her phaser at which time the disc would change colour and head towards the other player. If the disc managed to hit the player that was wearing the colour that matched the disc that player lost.

Simon was unfortunately playing alone at the moment but he decided to make it more of a challenge by when he shot the disc, the colour would not change but he got a 2 second rest where the disc would change direction, and then the disc would target him again but have its speed increased by another five kilometres per hour.

Right now Simon was facing off against the disc travelling at 25 kilometres per hour and was starting to feel the challenge as he span around to avoid the disc. The disc turned at whipped straight back at him, Simon tried to get his phaser up before the door chime interrupted him and the disc hit him squarely in the chest. He looked up at the door, as the disc faded away into nothingness, it being a hologram and the safety protocols being on the disc did not harm him.

"Computer who is at the door?" Simon requested

"Seven of Nine" the computer responded

"Computer, open the door, let her in" Simon finished the order and the door swung open and Seven of Nine was standing at the door, with her hands behind her back in her customary stance. She took a few steps into the room before stopping looking at Simon

"I am sorry Lieutenant am I disturbing you"

"No Seven, I said you could come in, so you are not disturbing me" Simon sat down on the holographic bench and wiped the sweat of his face, before taking a sip of water from a bottle stashed under the bench, he drank from it before addressing Seven who was still standing there saying nothing. "What's on your mind Seven, your not the kind of person who just dropped by to say 'Hello'"

"Indeed, I have noticed the crew getting increasingly worried, it has been almost a week since we started our search and we have checked five planets and two moons and we have not found any signs of the crew, I think they are starting to have doubts about whether the rest of the crew are still alive or not. Also the Doctor is starting to worry about you, he believes you are under a lot of stress having been thrust into command so suddenly" Simon looked at Seven like he had just been punched in the chest, Seven continued "You have been spending a lot of time alone, and while sometimes can be healthy, if it goes on for longer periods of time can start to be detrimental to ones health" Simon couldn't really respond in his defence, she was right after all, he spent six years of his life alone after getting out of a place where he shared the thoughts of billions, it could be said that he might have gone a little crazy.

"Sorry Seven, I suppose your right, I spent the last six years of my life alone and the fact that the search isn't exactly going very well is making me fall back into that pattern. The fact of the matter is Seven I am a man of action always have been always will be sitting around and waiting for something to happen isn't exactly in my nature."

"I have noticed that, most of your solutions involve violence"

"Sorry about that, I am working on that, I am not as logical as Mr Tuvok and I am not as good a diplomat as Captain Janeway, but I get by, I am doing the best I can in the situation."

"I know you are Mr Hartstone, all the crew know, if necessary you will steer us home"

"I wouldn't know about that Seven but I appreciate the vote of confidence" Simon looked at Seven for a moment and thought, "Hey, are you hungry? I'm hungry, I could go for some food, could you go for some food?"

"I have not had nourishment in over 24 hours"

"Would you, I dunno like to get some dinner then."

"Is that an order?" Seven looked quizzically, she knew Lieutenant Hartstone was asking her out on a date, but she did not whether she was going to accept or not

"Of course not Seven, I was just wondering since we both haven't eaten in a long time, maybe you would like to have something with another, I know I could use the companionship"

"Where shall we eat?" Simon just thought, bloody hell woman its dinner not twenty questions, but he just smiled and then thought this is Seven of Nine she likes to have all the information.

"Mess hall seems as good a place as any" he smiled at her

"Your terms are acceptable, when shall we meet?" Simon just thought 'your terms are acceptable' its like a damn negotiation.

"Well we are both here now and free, how about right now"

"Acceptable" she said one last time and she raised herself off the bench she was sitting on and Simon also got up and they left the Holodeck together, Simon shutting down the program on the way out, ready for the next person to use. They had barely got to the turbolift before a call came over the comm

"Lieutenant Hartstone to the bridge" Ensign Munro's voice came over the comm. Simon turned to Seven, with a little smile

"Looks like dinner is going to have to wait"

"Quite" was the only thing Seven could say in return. They both reached the turbolift and they both got in.

"Bridge" Lieutenant Hartstone called out, the both stared straight for the journey up to the bridge and when the doors opened Ensign Munro was waiting at the door to greet them

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but we found them" Munro could only smile

"You found them, where?" Simon crossed to the ops station where Crewman Chang was working

"On a moon that is a day at maximum warp from here" Simon overlooked the sensor readings himself, and it was confirmed 116 Humans, one Talaxian, one Klingon-Human hybrid and two Vulcans.

"Transfer the coordinates to the helm, and set a course Ms. Murphy maximum warp"

"Aye Sir" she turned around to input the relevant data "Ready Sir"

"Engage" he said and she tapped the final button for the course correction to be made and the ship jolted as the speed was increased and the ship flew off in the new direction.

"Seven, get something to eat and then I need you down in Astrometrics, I want you to pinpoint exactly where our people are an whether it is safe to pull them out"

"Yes Lieutenant" she wheeled, and left in the turbolift, Lieutenant Hartstone went down to the lower section, placing one of his hands on the railings. He tapped his commbadge

"Lieutenant Hartstone to Sickbay"

"Doctor here go ahead Lieutenant"

"Doctor we have found the crew, they are a day away at maximum warp, I want you and Crewman Jurot to prepare for any and all medical eventualities."

"Yes Sir" and then the comm line was cut and Simon sat down in the Captains chair, hoping that he would be soon called upon to vacate it.


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee and Questions

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 5: Coffee and Questions**

Voyager came into orbit of a small moon, orbiting a much larger planet.

"The planet is Class Y sir, while the moon is Class M" Chang reported from the ops station

"Are you sure they are here Mr Chang" Lieutenant Hartstone turned to the ops station, before Chang could answer the comm system interjected.

"Astrometrics to Bridge" Seven called

"Go ahead Seven"

"The crew are all spread over a small area, in the northern continent, in a small settlement, but there are some odd readings coming from that location"

"Odd how?" Lieutenant Hartstone questioned

"It seems to be some kind of bio neural electrical field"

"Open hailing frequencies"

"Hailing frequencies open"

"Voyager to Captain Janeway please respond" the comm line stayed silent "This is the USS Voyager to Captain Kathryn Janeway please respond, USS Voyager to Commander Chakotay please respond." The comm line remained silent "This is Voyager to any member of the crew on the moon that can hear this transmission please respond" the comm line still stayed silent. Lieutenant Hartstone tried another direction "This is the USS Voyager to anyone in the settlement on the northern continent" the comm line still stayed silent. "Close the channel, looks like we are going to have to go down there"

"Ok then, Seven meet us in transporter room 2, I want you by my side"

"Yes Sir" Simon closed the channel

"Bridge to Crewman Jurot and Chell report to transporter room 2, Mr Biessman your with me also, Mr Munro you have the bridge" Simon turned on his heels and headed with Biessman into the turbolift before Munro could lay down a protest, Munro looked on before turning back to the view screen and looking on with a lot of worry.

* * *

The town was bustling with life and energy as people went about their business, working hard on the market stalls, taverns, and other people interjecting between them. Suddenly a burst of light filled the centre square and five people started to fade into existence as the transporter reconstituted their molecules into the correct places. When it finished five people were standing in the square with a group of people rushing to meet them.

"Welcome new brothers and sisters" a member from the crowd stepped forward and put his hand over the centre of his chest in a fist. He had deep eye sockets and somewhat of an inane grin on his face. "Have you come to join our commune?"

Lieutenant Hartstone looked at Seven and then looked at the man like he had just escaped from a mental institute before speaking up.

"No" Simon said in a sarcastic fashion elongating the 'O' on no. "My name is Lieutenant Simon Hartstone of the Federation Starship Voyager, we are looking for some people that have somehow got here, if you could direct me towards a Captain Kathryn Janeway, a female, about my height, shoulder length auburn hair."

"Well" the man thought "We don't have a Captain Kathryn Janeway I can be sure of that, but we do have a Kathryn Janeway who runs a shop not far from here selling a very odd beverage she called 'coffee'" the man looked at the whole team, Simon turned to Seven again who just looked back at him with an equally questioning look before turning back to the man

"Yes, that's the person we are after could you direct us to her 'shop'" Simon said with a little hint of surprise his voice.

"Of course brother, just go down that street there and her shop is on the left," the man pointed down a street that was pretty much straight ahead.

"Thanks" Lieutenant Hartstone waved the team forward as they started to move off the man called back to them.

"May our Lord Serbist bless your mission to find Kathryn Janeway" Simon looked at the man again like he had escaped from a mental institution.

"Thanks" he shouted to the man "I suppose," he said under his breath as the team pushed through crowd.

"Lieutenant" Jurot came up to Hartstone's side as he pushed his way through the crowd

"Yes Crewman" Simon replied but not looking at her

"I must make you aware that the man you just finished speaking too, fits the description that Crewman Bell gave Ensign Munro on who attacked Voyager."

This made Lieutenant Hartstone stop and look directly at her, "Are you sure" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Sir I am sure"

"Ok" he turned to address his team "Keep ready people Crewman Jurot says that these could be the people that attacked Voyager"

"Well lets kick their asses then" Crewman Biessman said almost shouting and reaching for his compression rifle

"I said 'could' Mr Biessman not 'did' I want to confirm it first before we start opening fire on people in a crowded street!"

"Yes Sir" Biessman said, standing down but gritting his teeth clearly not happy about it.

The continued to push their way through the crowd, some of the crowd giving his team very odd looks and some openly frowning at them. They made their way through the crowd to what looked like a small coffee shop, which read 'Janeway's Exotic Coffee' on the sign. Some people sitting outside at tables, while other patrons were sitting inside all sipping at their coffee, some more gingerly than others. The team made their way inside and saw the Captain serving one of her customers, the looked around, they also saw Tom and Harry walking around cleaning tables. Simon smiled slightly at the sight of that but pressed forward towards the counter, just as the Captain turned around.

"Simon and Seven" she almost shouted "Welcome, you finally came, what would you like?"

"Captain what happened to Voyager, we found her badly damaged at the edge of this sector"

"Before I answer your question, you must answer mine!" she said, surprising Lieutenant Hartstone

"Ok" Simon said somewhat sarcastically again "Shoot"

"Why did you bring those tools of hate into my shop" she looked frowning

"What?" Simon could only say in reply as once again he looked at Seven seeing if she had any idea what the Captain was talking about but again she didn't. "What do you mean Captain?"

"Those" she nodded and pointed at the compression rifles they were all holding, this time Simon looked at the whole team, who were looking back at him with equally odd looks. He finally turned around to answer her

"Captain if you remember its standard Starfleet protocol for all away team members to be armed when transporting into a unknown environment and frankly I thought this was going to be more of a rescue mission"

"Who needs rescuing", she looked around her shop at her patrons drinking their coffee and talking silently. Simon looked around as well.

"Shoulder the rifles people" as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and Seven and the other team members did the same.

"That's a little better I suppose" the Captain spoke "One more thing the name is Kathryn now, not Captain, I, as have all the Voyager crew resigned our commission. Now your question, ah yes Voyager, we decided to leave Voyager after the Lord came aboard and told us that we were living our lives in sin and we could join his community were we could live as we choose, instead of by Starfleet's rules," she frowned in disgust at that last statement, which surprised Lieutenant Hartstone, knowing that the Captain had always been a firm believer in Starfleet protocol.

"Captain"

"Ah, Ah, Ah" she shook her head and wagged her finger reminding him

"Err, Kathryn did this include, massive damage to Voyager, multiple hull breaches, the warp core almost breached, one crewmember is already dead." Lieutenant could list a damage report till sunset but that wouldn't have gotten him the answers he wanted.

"Well I cant remember anything like that, look are you gonna buy something or what!" her tone getting very angry, letting one of her glares loose on him.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we are not going to find answers here"

"Sorry I snapped Simon, the Lord teaches us compassion to all, and I lost it there, I apologise" Simon and his team were still making towards the door, having obviously finished their business in Kathryn's shop but he turned to say, "Don't worry about it Kathryn, a little bit of Captain Janeway coming out there, and that's who I really need right about now" he frowned as he turned out of the shop and he led the team to a shady spot down an alley away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds outside. The team got in a huddle before Lieutenant Hartstone spoke up

"Right, first things first, this is total BS, I think Voyager was attacked and they have had their mind chemistry changed or brainwashed, or mind control or whatever. So suffice to say I don't think we can trust any of what the crew say. I want us to split up, find more of the crew, talk to them, try and find out if they remember how they got here or more specifically the attack on Voyager. Keep an open comm link to all other team members and if you get into trouble, signal Voyager to beam you back without hesitation." The Lieutenant was about to break the huddle but suddenly a large bell could be heard ringing and people literally dropped what they were doing and headed for the market square.

"They look like zombies," Biessman noted as they all saw everyone flock out of Kathryn's coffee house, including Kathryn. The Hazard Team followed them to the main square where they all stood in front of a large stage with an altar on top. All the people stopped and they formed perfect rows like military ranks.

A man walked up to the altar and addressed the crowd, "now would you all kneel and bow your heads, our great Lord Serbist would like to address you at this time". As the first man moved off the stage to take his place in line, the whole crowd got their knees and bowed their heads.


	6. Chapter 6: Option A and Option B

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 6: Option A and Option B**

The man who was obviously the announcer walked off the stage, and a large man in a cloak with a hood covering his face. The man was huge at least 7 foot, and probably weighed at least 300 pounds.

"Wow he's a big dude," Biessman said

"Yeah, this next few minutes should be interesting" Hartstone said

"Lieutenant" Seven attracted his attention with a hand on his shoulder as well which made him jump slightly, although he wouldn't like to admit it.

"I have noticed something"

"What is it Seven"

"Have you noticed the device on the back of most of these peoples heads, all of the Voyager crew have them, small devices on the back of their necks" Lieutenant Hartstone looked he was so concentrated on the man on the stage, he did not see something that simple

"My brethren" the large man started "today is another …" he stopped and he looked right up at the Hazard Team "who are you?" he pointed directly at the Hazard Team. "Who dares to not bow before me" the crowd looked round at the Hazard Team completely shocked at their defiance.

"Hey" Simon shouted and waved at the man "I'm Lieutenant Simon Hartstone acting Captain USS Voyager and Hazard Team Leader, this" Simon turned and gestured towards Seven "is Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, USS Voyager Astrometrics Officer." Simon turned and gestured towards Rick and Jurot "and these people are Crewman Rick Biessman and Crewman Jurot of the USS Voyager Hazard Team, and I wouldn't mind knowing who the hell you are." The crowd absolutely gasped like how could he not know whom this person is.

"How could you not know me? I am the great Lord Serbist, the leader of this fine community" he threw his arms up in the air. Everyone clapped, Lieutenant Hartstone looked around.

"WOW, someone has delusions of grandeur," Simon smiled and clapped mockingly with the crowd.

The large man stood in somewhat slight shock of the defiance and the sheer audacity of this Lieutenant Hartstone. "The ship Voyager was found and cleansed you cannot be from Voyager"

"Well you missed a few people out and if your claiming responsibility for the attack on Voyager, then its my duty to kick your ass into next week." The Lieutenant took his compression rifle off his shoulder and powered it. He started to move round the crowd with his compression rifle pointed squarely at the chest of the large man on the stage. Seven and the two Hazard team members moved with him with their compression rifles raised. "But" Simon stopped short of the stairs that led onto the stage "I am a fair man, I'm going to make you a deal"

"Go on"

"Right, I notice that you have a lot of the Voyager crew in the midst of this little religious gathering so Option A is release them, and we will be on our merry way, no harm, no foul, no one gets hurt" Lieutenant Hartstone and the Hazard Team made their way onto the stage.

"And the second option"

"Wow I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to go into the second option but since you asked," Lieutenant Hartstone drew a deep breath "Right here is the second option, Option B is, me and the Hazard Team, we make you release them, now with this way, there will be casualties, there will be deaths and one of them will definitely be you" he puts his compression rifle right in the chest of Lord Serbist.

"Well while the first one seems like a good deal I don't think your crew want to leave" he gestured towards the crowd "Lets ask your Captain shall we, Kathryn could you come up here please" Kathryn jumped up looking pleased as punch as she made her way up to the stage and stood next to the large Lord Serbist. "Now Kathryn do you want to leave this nice community, this nice world that I have built for you and these people."

"Of course not Lord, I love it here" Kathryn shook her head and looked at the Lord, almost like a child looking at her father.

"I'm sorry Captain, but with all due respect, you're not in control at the moment, and you don't know what you're talking about, so please Captain stay out of this"

"You know I teach love for all beings, but sometimes I must use force to get my message across" at which point the large Lord Serbist punched the Lieutenant directly in the chest which sent him flying off the stage and landing hard on the ground at least 20 feet away. The Lieutenant rose up choking and wheezing and holding his chest, he pulled his phaser rifle up and he pulled the trigger firing the weapon sending a compressed phaser bolt zooming out of the weapon and hitting the Lord directly in the chest but it seemed to have no effect.

"You know maybe you and your friends would like to join our community, please put down your weapons and no grudges would be held." Lord Serbist opened his arms in a mock loving gesture.

Lieutenant Hartstone got to his feet, and the Lord moved forward towards Seven and the two members of the Hazard Team, "Drop your weapons" he looked directly at Seven, Crewman Biessman and Jurot. While Seven kept her rifle raised the two crewmembers, lowered their weapons, got on their knees and bowed their heads.

Suddenly loud shots filled the air as the Lord was reeling back from shots; Lieutenant Hartstone had one of his Desert Eagles in his hand pulling the trigger hard. He emptied the clip into Lord Serbist. He tapped his combadge and started shouted as he reloaded his weapon "This is Lieutenant Hartstone to Voyager beam up the away team NOW!" The away team dematerialised leaving the Lord still standing from the barrage of bullets. Everyone looking at him as he swooped off the stage and into a back room, as the crowd dispersed again going about their business.

When the crew materialised again on the transporter pad, the Lieutenant dropped to his knees, coughing as he re-holstered the Desert Eagle, he got up and he confronted his two-team members. "What the hell happened there, why the hell did you drop to your knees?"

The two crewmen looked at each other before Jurot spoke up "I'm sorry sir, I don't think myself or Mr Biessman could say no, we just felt like we needed to do what he said"

"This may be something to do with the bio neural electrical field that I detected sir" Seven interjected "he may be able to control our minds with that field. He may gain a stronger control through the devices in the back of the crew's necks."

"Well why were we not affected?" Lieutenant Hartstone asked

"The only thing I can speculate at this time is the fact that we both have Borg physiology, that could be a reason" Seven remarked as the Lieutenant nodded in understanding

"Well get all tricorder data on the crew down to the Doctor I want this bio neural electrical field countermanded by either medical or technological terms I don't care which it is. Rick, Jurot get down to sickbay as well I want the Doctor to examine you, find out how he does it"

"Yes Sir," then both left the area, as the Lieutenant finally caught his breath and got to his feet. "Seven did you notice who wasn't there at that little gathering"

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was not at the 'gathering,'" she noted

"Exactly, I want you to pinpoint his location, find him, he maybe a key to all this" the Lieutenant noted as they made their way out of the transporter room. Suddenly the ship rocked quite heavily.

"Lieutenant Hartstone to the bridge" a call came over the comm system. The lights dropped and the red alert claxon sounded

"Get down to Astrometrics" Lieutenant Hartstone ran towards the turbolift as the ship rocked again.

Lieutenant Hartstone stepped off the turbolift on the bridge "Report!" Ensign Munro vacated the Captains chair as Lieutenant Hartstone went to sit down in the chair but the ship rocked again and he had to hang on to the railing.

"A warship came out of nowhere sir, we believe they have a cloaking device," Ensign Munro reported

"Tactical report!" Lieutenant Hartstone shouted, Crewman Biessman had reported to the bridge after red alert and was standing at tactical station.

"30 phaser cannons, 10 torpedo launchers, and like previously reporting it is capable of cloaking!" Biessman shouted over the claxons as a vent broke and steam was being vented onto the bridge

"Return fire, options" Hartstone shouted back sir

"I believe retreat sir" Chang shouted, "Sensor's indicate with all its weapons powered its only capable of Warp 4" the ship was rocked again

"Shields down to 20 percent one more hit and were finished" Biessman reported

"Bridge to Engineering what is the status of our Warp engines?"

"I finished the Warp engines while you were on the moon, sir" Chell reported over the comm system "We have full warp, but we wont if we stick around here much longer" Chell noted.

"Fair enough lay in a retreat course and engage at maximum warp" Crewman Murphy tapped the controls with almost a feline grace, as the ship jolted one hundred and eighty degrees and lurched forward going into Warp.

"Well done Ms Murphy" Hartstone noted as he got out of the Captains chair, "Someone close that steam off" Chang tapped some controls and steam stopped, floating around the bridge for a second before Chang tapped some more controls to have the environmental system remove the steam.

"No sign of pursuit" Chang noted

"I want a list of all the damaged systems in half and hour, Crewman Biessman I can appreciate it was a red alert situation and you were needed on the bridge but I want you to report back to sickbay for those scans"

"Yes Sir" he simply noted as he left his station and went into the turbolift, another crewman replaced him.

"I want to keep us at red alert now all the time in case they come looking for us, is their a place where we can hide out"

"Another moon sir at the edge of this sector much like Earth's moon but with a strong EM field, it should be enough to hide our energy signatures" Chang reported from ops, Lieutenant Hartstone nodded

"Transfer the coordinates to the helm and lay in a course" Chang nodded "I'll be in the Captains ready room if I am needed." Lieutenant Hartstone stepped off the bridge moving into the Captains ready room with everyone watching as the doors slid shut.


	7. Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy, And You Will Know Yourself**

"Why weren't they affected, I should have been able to control them with just my will" the Lord was pacing up and down a very lavish room filled with all kinds of knick-knacks and other expensive items. Also there was a very large bed that dominated the room

"I don't know Lord, they must have a lot of hate to be able to resist your love" a man was standing the room with the Lord, trying to calm the leader down but not having any luck.

"Get me the Voyager command staff, the people that know that Lieutenant Hartstone the best, knowledge is the way to victory"

"Yes Lord" the man left the room to carry out his task.

* * *

"Computer begin log recording" the computer bleeped to show that he should begin "Acting Captain's Log Supplemental, Stardate 53302.2, Lieutenant Simon Hartstone recording. It seems that the Voyager crew have found their way to a planet and are being mentally coerced by a 'religious' cult, but it seems like Lieutenant Commander Tuvok has managed to resist the mind control as long-range sensors have picked up his life signs in a building with a high energy signature. I have a feeling this may be a prison of some kind to hold the 'disbelievers'. The Hazard Team and myself are working on tactical scenarios to extract him from this holding cell as I feel he may have the key to resisting the mind control. As well as that, a warship that I feel was probably responsible for the original attack on Voyager, severely damaged Voyager a second time and we have had to set down on a moon at the edge of this system to make repairs. Sensors show that the warship is now in orbit of the moon, guarding the crew. Computer End Log."

* * *

"Now do you know why I have called you all here" the Voyager command staff minus Tuvok was sitting around a table, much like Voyager's briefing room table only bigger with the Lord taking up the head. The crew shook their head meaning that the man that had rounded them up was a little vague on the details.

"Ok I want to know everything about this Lieutenant Hartstone, and the Seven of Nine woman they did not succumb to my love and I want to know why." They all looked at each other before the Captain spoke up

"Well my Lord" she bowed her head before continuing "Both of them are ex-borg drones, the Borg are the biggest form of hate in the known galaxy"

"Borg drones, this would explain the cybernetic implants that I saw, and they are not part of the collective"

"No Lord they have both been liberated by the collective, both are highly intelligent but in different ways."

"In what ways"

"Well Lieutenant Hartstone in tactics and weapons, Seven of Nine in systems and all forms of technology."

"Lord they could bring this community to its knees" Chakotay said, interjecting himself on the conversation "Before you saved us Lord, I was watching the Lieutenant train his Hazard Team with tactical simulations in Voyager's Holodeck's and he will find the quickest and most easiest way to destroy us, he will shoot without hesitation and he will always shoot to kill"

"Good, Good this is all useful information."

"Seven of Nine is a very smart woman, having retained more knowledge from the Borg than the Lieutenant, she is excellent at either hacking into systems or locking people out of them." B'Elanna chimed in, not letting or wanting Janeway or Chakotay dominate the conversation.

"Ok enough of what they are good at, what are their weakness?" the Lord said taking the conversation in another direction

"We have a numbers advantage Lord" Tom said "The Hazard team only number 13 including the Lieutenant, as for us we number in the hundreds"

"He would also not fire on us Lord" Harry interjecting "He has said on multiple occasions that the Voyager crew have become his family, he would definitely hesitate to fire on the people he considers family. That compassion could be used to our advantage."

"Indeed it could, your compassion is your greatest weakness after all this Lieutenant Hartstone is still human, thank you all, I want to be left alone." They all nodded and got up and left quietly as the Lord looked out of a nearby window.

* * *

Lieutenant Hartstone and the Hazard team along with Seven of Nine and the Doctor all sat round the briefing room table.

"Alright we all know the situation, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is being held in a small installation here" Hartstone pointed at a map on the view screen in the briefing room "I intend on leading a covert action to extract him from captivity. Myself and Seven of Nine will be the only away team members going down as we are the only ones resistant to the mind control that they seem to employ"

"Come on why don't we just go and kick their assess, go in all phasers firing" Biessman shouted, slamming his fist on the table

"Because Mr Biessman they have a warship with 30 phaser cannons and 10 torpedo launchers and we need to play this tactically. You have to out think your opponent sometimes strength is not what is required, I didn't survive for 6 six years battling the Borg with brute force, I had my brains as well. Doctor have you found out how he is mind controlling the crew?"

"Well Mr Hartstone it seems that this Bio Neural Field lowers your natural inhibitions much like alcohol, making you more susceptible to suggestion. This field can be resisted as long as the person has something to focus on, but if they allow themselves to have the chip implanted into the neck then the person is having his higher brain functions tapped and then the person is no longer in control plus the person controlling them has access to all those persons thoughts, memories and knowledge"

"So your saying this Lord Serbist now has the combined knowledge of all the Voyager crew"

"Unfortunately, Yes"

"So why were myself and Seven of Nine not affected"

"Well your Cortical Nodes in your brains are keeping your higher brain functions protected from suggestion, it was something the Borg put in to stop you being influenced externally so the collective could keep a hold of you."

"Right, ok, so myself and Seven of Nine are fine but how to we stop the rest of the crew coming under suggestion."

"Unfortunately there is no way medically, we could fit the rest of the Hazard Team with Borg Cortical Nodes!" the Doctor joked, but Hartstone was not impressed.

"Ok so its decided, myself and Seven of Nine are the only ones' that are going to be going down to the planet" Everyone nodded in their understanding even though a lot of the team members wanted to be on the mission they knew Lieutenant Hartstone could not risk it. "Here is the plan, we are going to take the Delta Flyer to the other side of the moon, on low power, that will mean all systems powered down and we will be cruising along at one quarter impulse to keep ourselves from being detected. We are going to enter the planets atmosphere and fly over the prison at about 30,000 feet, were myself and Seven of Nine will parachute down" This is where most of the team got confused 'parachute' what the hell is that. "After that, the flyer will return to orbit on the other side of the moon from the warship also after we jump it is strictly comm silence unless it's an emergency or we have secured Mr Tuvok. We will be taking pattern enhancers as part of our equipment, according to sensors his life signs are very weak and I don't think they are going to support a transport. The team on the flyer will consist of Crewman Murphy, Biessman, Chang and Jurot you will beam us all out and then after that we will warp back to Voyager. Everyone got that, good, dismissed"

Everyone got out of their chairs and left the room, except for Ensign Munro, Seven of Nine and the Doctor. Lieutenant Hartstone looked at all three of them for a second before getting up and looking out of the window.

"Your going to tell me this isn't a good idea" Lieutenant Hartstone put his arm on the window and rested his head against the window.

Ensign Munro looked at both the Doctor and Seven of Nine before continuing

"As your first officer it is my duty to inform you of my opinion, and I believe the plan to get Commander Tuvok is sound enough but I believe you are taking on a lot of the burden of getting the crew back and we believe its starting to take its toll on you"

"I'm this teams commander and now it seems Captain, I have to take on most of the burden"

"No you don't that's why you have a crew!" the Doctor remarked

"I can't send Seven down on this mission alone, and I am the only other person resistant to the effects of the mind control Doc."

"Don't make me relieve you of duty Mr Hartstone I have the authority to do it if I believe you are not of sound mind"

"Ok Doc, I will try and pull myself together but I am still going on this mission"

"Don't make me regret leaving you on duty Mr Hartstone" the Doctor decided to turn on his heels and leave noting that Lieutenant Hartstone was almost as frustrating to deal with as Captain Janeway herself. Seven came forward and stood behind Lieutenant Hartstone in her customary stance.

"I will require some practice on the Holodeck before we leave for this mission, suffice to say I have never been on a mission where we have been required to 'parachute' before"

"Don't worry about it Seven, in fact I was never a part of one either, I was going to talk to you I have set up a parachute jump program on the Holodeck, meet me there at twelve hundred hours and we will run some simulations."

"Yes Sir" she walked out with Ensign Munro leaving Lieutenant Hartstone alone looking out of the window at the moon's craggy surface.


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

The Delta Flyer broke through the atmosphere of the moon and this is when the butterflies started. Lieutenant Hartstone was in a black combat suit with black boots, he looked at Seven who was in the same outfit. He handed her, her parachute and she strapped it over her back. They had gone through what seemed like thousands of training simulations but Lieutenant Hartstone still felt that there was not a simulation any where in existence that could truly prepare you for the real thing. A call came over the comm system "We are level at 30,000 feet sir." He got up and he handed her a hand phaser and a combat knife.

"This is a sneaking mission Seven, if we can get in and out of the place without alerting anybody then that would be perfect. Keep the phaser on stun and use it only if it's extremely necessary." Seven took the hand phaser and slid it into the holster on her belt; she did the same with her tricorder on the other side. She took the combat knife and she slid that into another holster that was positioned across her upper left chest.

She looked up at the Lieutenant "I understand" she said in reply

Lieutenant Hartstone did the same, with his weapons. Seven also strapped three rods to her side, no more than a half metre in length.

"I have the transport enhancers," Seven reported as the Lieutenant fitted himself with a helmet.

"Good, testing comm system check one, check two" Lieutenant Hartstone said into the microphone that was in the helmet

"I can hear you sir, comm system online" was the report back

"Ok good, right when we hit the ground, its comm silence unless it's an emergency, is that clear" Hartstone said.

"Got it Sir"

"Good, we will call you when we need you" Lieutenant Hartstone signed off and both himself and Seven of Nine proceeded to the rear hatch of the Delta Flyer.

"Open rear hatch" Hartstone ordered and the hatch started to descend with the wind hitting them. Hartstone waited for the hatch to be fully open before stepping to the edge and looking down. He turned around and he looked at Seven and smiled "Yippee Kiay" he said simply before literally just falling out of the Delta Flyer as Seven looked on a little baffled by his last words. She decided to shrug it off as she followed him out of the rear hatch.

Suddenly they were both falling fast as the Delta Flyer was getting smaller and the ground was getting larger. They both spread themselves as wide as they could as the looked at the readouts on their arms waiting to achieve maximum velocity. Both of their readouts blinked and the pulled the ripcords on their parachutes and they both opened without a hitch, as they were both momentarily tugged up as the chute opened to its full length. After a few minutes they could both see the roof of the building where the life signs were coming from and they steered the parachutes so that they would land on the roof. A few minutes more and the both hit the roof, Lieutenant Hartstone hit the roof and fell forward landing flat on his face, Seven hit the ground and walked forward letting the chute fall behind her as, Hartstone's fell on him. Seven disengaged the chute from her back, before shuffling the backpack from her shoulders and dropping it on the ground. She turned around to hear a ripping sound as she looked at the mess of the other chute to find a knife poking through it slitting a hole in it, as it was dragged through the material, when a hole large enough was made, Lieutenant Hartstone pushed his way through it and stood up brushing himself off.

He looked at her and smiled "Every simulation you landed with a feline grace and I hit the ground like I had no parachute at all" He walked to a hatch that led into the building, he opened it carefully pointing his phaser into the opening making sure no one was already in the walkway leading into the building.

"Are you damaged?" she questioned silently.

"No, I'm fine, I just got to work on my landings when we get back" he drew out his combat knife as he led the way into the building. She followed him into the building down a flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, he drew his weapons close to his chest ready to attack anyone coming round either corner. He looked around the corner, he looked left, he looked right and then he looked left again before turning to Seven. She pointed right denoting that they should go right, he looked around both corners again before going right with Seven following right behind. Hartstone kept to the right of the corridor hunched over trying to keep low with his phaser and combat knife still drawn and pointing forward ready to fire if necessary.

They got to another intersection and he looked round both corners seeing no one, he turned to Seven and she pointed again this time it was left. They both rounded the corner this time keeping to the left, half way down the corridor Lieutenant Hartstone heard voices, Seven tapped him on the shoulder twice, one of the pre prepared signals they had made up before the mission. Hartstone instantly remembered that two shoulder taps meant life signs heading their way. Hartstone looked at a door that was on their left, he opened it and ushered Seven inside quickly, before stepping in himself and closing the door behind them.

The door closed and Simon realised that the room he had chosen was a storage closet, no wider that 2 metres in length. Seven looked at Lieutenant Hartstone with concern on her face at the uncomfortable and compromising situation. Lieutenant Hartstone just looked at her with a stupid grin on his face, as he heard voices coming closer and closer, he turned to the door and he readied his phaser and knife, but the voices just moved away and got quieter and quieter. He opened the door a crack as he saw the two guards rounding the corner and he slowly stepped out, Seven looked at him oddly "Next time I choose where we hide" she just said as they started to move forward again.

"Deal" was all Lieutenant Hartstone could reply with.

They continued through the maze of corridors until they reached a room which according to Seven's tricorder readings had a massive energy readings, the door was open and Lieutenant Hartstone poked his head round the corner, there was a guard sitting at his desk silently snoozing. Hartstone crept up to him slowly and he grasped his shoulder in an attempt to apply the Vulcan neck pinch, however the guard was immediately roused from his slumber and he looked at the two intruders but before he could raise the alarm a left hook slammed into his face and knocked him out of the chair and onto the ground. Hartstone knelt beside him and checked him "Out like a light, I suppose I should just stick to what I know" he looked at Seven and smiled again as she moved to a panel by the cell and she started to tap the buttons.

Hartstone stood in front of the cell "Commander Tuvok, sir can you hear me" Tuvok was asleep on a bed, "Commander can you hear me its Lieutenant Hartstone and Seven of Nine" Tuvok started to rouse as he rolled over to look at who was trying to wake him

"Lieutenant" was all Tuvok could manage

"Don't worry sir, we are going to get you out of here, just hang tight" Tuvok swung his legs over the bed as the force field came down and an alarm klaxon sounded, Seven looked at Hartstone as he did the same. "Set up the transport enhancers" Hartstone rushed and caught Tuvok as he tried to stand, Hartstone got under his shoulder and slowly ushered him out of the cell as Seven set up the transport enhancers. A blast hit the wall behind them as Seven swivelled with her phaser in hand and fired at their attacker hitting him full in the chest and dropping him on the floor. She set up the last enhancer and activated all three of them, Hartstone hit his comm badge "This is the away team to the Delta Flyer, three to beam up and make it snappy" he said as he could hear more footsteps rushing towards them.

"This is the Delta Flyer, a shield was raised around the building, a few seconds ago sir, we can still beam you through it but only one at a time." Crewman Murphy's voice came over the comm

"Take Tuvok first, then Seven of Nine, then myself" Lieutenant Hartstone ordered

"Stand by" Hartstone got to his knees in the transporter field and he fired at another guard as Tuvok dematerialised. Seven was also firing trying to keep the guards at bay. After about a minute Seven also dematerialised, Hartstone kept firing as the guards turned around and ceased fire. Hartstone ceased fire also and stood up as the massive Lord Serbist entered the room, Hartstone fired his phaser but the shots seemed to have no effect of his large frame.

"Hartstone to Delta Flyer now would be a good time for that beam out!" he remarked upping the charge on his phaser to maximum and firing again, when no response came from his comm badge he started to get worried "Hartstone to the Delta Flyer beam me out NOW!" he fired again at the huge Lord but still no effect.

"I'm sorry but we have disabled your communications link with your vessel, and your transporter beam is being blocked, with the help of some of your friends" Lieutenant Torres and Captain Janeway came out from behind the Lord smiling at Lieutenant Hartstone who was sneering with a large amount of anger. "Unfortunately it had been my intention to keep the disbeliever while capturing yourself and your partner at the same time, alas I will have to settle with you"

Janeway and Torres raised rifles at the Lieutenant indicating that he should drop his weapons, Lieutenant Hartstone slowly knelt dropping his phaser on the floor, but when he got up he ran straight at the Lord and span his whole body and extending his right leg for a spinning roundhouse kick, but when he did not spin round fully he looked at noticed that the Lord had caught his leg with surprising ease, he just twisted Hartstone's ankle and he threw him against the wall, which Hartstone hit hard and he went down. Hartstone tried to pick himself up but before he could he noticed two rifles pointed at his head, looking down the barrels at the faces of his former crewmates and the people he was starting to consider his family.

"You really didn't think it would be that easy to free someone from my grasp did you" he laughed to himself as Kathryn and B'Elanna laughed also, "Put him in the cell" Janeway pulled him to his feet and pushed him into the cell with the barrel of her rifle. She activated the force field again and she turned on her heels and left with the Lord and B'Elanna. Hartstone just looked out of the force field at them leaving and wondered what he was going to do now, or more importantly what Voyager was going to do now they had lost another Captain.


	9. Chapter 9: More Options

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 9: More Options **

"Wake up" Simon knew someone was shouting, he was trying to wake up, someone was very rude to break into his quarters. Then he opened one eye and looked around at the bare walls, this wasn't his quarters. "Get up disbeliever scum" as he opened the other eye and someone was holding a food tray, he rolled off the bed and got up. Trying to test the weight on his ankle he got up slowly and made his way towards the force field.

"Hey stay back" one of them held up a rifle, Simon raised his hands and stepped away as they deactivated the force field and one of them put the tray down and he reactivated the force field. Simon walked up to the food knowing that he should eat whatever they give him. He picked it up and slowly moved over to the bed, he picked up the fork and he scooped up some food and he put it in his mouth and chewed it a few times before swallowing it. He put the fork down and the tray down as he looked over it with a complete look of disgust.

"Prison food, I'd rather eat my boots"

"Go ahead, eat your boots, its better than you deserve, scum" the guard said sitting back down behind the desk. Simon took off his boot and looked at his twisted ankle, it was swelling up pretty bad.

"Hey, could I get some ice for my ankle"

"No" was the very short reply, Simon looked at the guard before opening his jacket and pulling out some medical items that the Doctor had given him before they left. He took out some bandage and he dressed his ankle, that's all he could do for now he thought as he put his boot back on. He looked at his weapons on a table at least thirty feet away and separated by a force field. So agonisingly close but yet so agonisingly far, from two things that would be a sure fire thing to use in an escape, he looked around the cell anything he could use, all he had was the clothes on his back, a bed, a very thin mattress that made Starfleet mattresses look thick and full and some disgusting food. He picked up the fork and took another scoop and winced at the taste before swallowing. He looked at the floor, he was worried about the away team, are they dead, did they make it back to Voyager, did they get blown out of the sky, a number of possible scenarios came into his head, before the guard stood up.

"Hey scum, get up, your presence is blessed" he looked up and he saw the Lord's massive frame enter the room once again.

"I am here to offer you a reprieve" he smiled and opened his arms, as Kathryn joined her side.

"And what is the Captain here for"

"Its Kathryn remember" she raised the rifle she was carrying

"Not to me it isn't and Captain Janeway is in there somewhere and I could probably guess she is pretty furious about now."

"Well she is gone, and Kathryn is all that remains, now do you want to hear about this reprieve or not" the Lord interrupted

"No, but does my opinion matter" Simon remarked

"No, your opinion doesn't matter so shut up and open your ears" Lord and Hartstone stood toe to toe if only if it was not for the force field, Hartstone would have thrown a punch. "I will put it in your eloquent way of putting things. Option A, give yourself over to me and you can go free and live a happy life here"

"And Option B"

"You will be executed" Kathryn looked at her Lord like she had just been shot she couldn't believe that he would stoop to executing someone. She thought he would use his love for all to destroy his hate.

"I'm sorry while Option A is a very nice offer, I would have to take Option B, I would rather die than be a slave" he looked directly at Kathryn as he said the last of his sentence "Frankly I was surprised that you didn't chip me already and bring me into your little love nest, and it was interesting to me as to why you didn't chip Mr Tuvok either"

"If you must know, those that can resist the mind control from the start, are not fit to be chipped, if we do then their imbalance can bring down our whole society"

"I see" Simon nodded

"So now that my generous offer has been extended, its time I leave, a community doesn't run itself"

"Of course it doesn't" Simon smiled

"Come on, Kathryn" Lord Serbist turned on his heels, Kathryn just looked at the fire in Hartstone eyes, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Captain Janeway would find a way to rescue one of her crew" Simon shouted, he didn't know if she had heard him. Simon hobbled back to the bed and sat down now knowing that he was awaiting his inevitable death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord is it necessary that you execute Simon, maybe you could give him a week or so to come around to your way of thinking." Kathryn started as they walked out of the prison building and towards the main square of the town

"This Lieutenant Hartstone will never come around to my way of thinking, he is to egotistical, smug, and wrapped up with himself, he must be dealt with before he brings more disbelief to this society"

"You didn't execute Tuvok"

"He was different a special individual who I was studying in great detail, a man completely devoid of emotion, it interested me. Lieutenant Hartstone is an infuriating individual who I will get great satisfaction from seeing him, dying begging for mercy at my feet."

"So you don't intend on making this quick then?" Kathryn asked

"Oh no, the level of quickness will be decided by the Lieutenant if he persists in resisting, the death will be long and painful, if he becomes more cooperative then his death will be quick and painless" Kathryn still looked concerned on her face, she thought that execution in any form was wrong, she didn't care what the person had done, if anything at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Hartstone sat in the cell trying to think of a way to escape, but not thinking of anything, he checked the cell walls, he checked around the surrounding force field, for any weaknesses in the field, nothing. He sat down back on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Lieutenant" he looked up and he saw Kathryn staring at him

"What do you want?" he said with uncharacteristic rudeness towards his Captain but for some reason he didn't seem to care anymore.

"You have to reconsider your decision, surely living here would be better than being killed" she walked straight up to the force field as Simon got up and hobbled towards her.

"It's all about beliefs Captain, you believe that this Lord Serbist can save you or give you a better life or whatever but he is messing with your mind," Simon pointed at his head and tapping it "you ever noticed that chip in the back of your neck."

"I'm starting to think that maybe this life isn't so great" Kathryn looked at the floor

"You know, I don't pretend to know Captain Janeway for that long but she would never give up hope on getting us home. That's what she believed and while at first I didn't believe it was worthwhile. This is what I used to belief" Simon threw his arms out "Not being locked in a cell awaiting execution, but I would find a planet, settle down and live out the rest of my life in the Delta Quadrant, but then I went to fight the Borg and at one time I believed that I could defeat the Borg and then I met you and the Voyager crew" Simon stood face to face with the Captain "You were doing something that I considered impossible and futile and that hit home for me. I always considered what I was doing was pushing back the boundaries between what was impossible and what was possible, but here you were doing something that I considered impossible. I realised that for the first time it wasn't impossible and it wasn't futile and before the Borg came to crash the party I was honestly thinking of staying with Voyager anyway."

"You were!" the Captain was surprised by this remark, she had always thought that if the Borg hadn't attacked they would have spent a few weeks together swapped tactical and astrometric data before they parted company.

"Yes Captain, now if you believe that you and the Voyager crew should stay here then, if you could contact Voyager have them beam me out and I will continue the impossible dream because that is now what I believe"

"And if I don't believe anymore?" the Captain asked

"Contact Voyager and have them get you out of here and the crew"

"What about you?" she asked with an almost loving look on her face

"I have always known that I would go down in the line of duty, and if my death is the distraction that you need then you use it." Kathryn just looked at Simon like he was dying as he sat back down, he laid down and turned away from her obviously having nothing else to say, she turned on her heels and left. She looked at Lieutenant Hartstone's phaser and comm badge on the desk before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Execution

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk. I have upped the rating in this story due to violence, language, and the torture of a character. This is not for the weak at heart so be warned!

**Chapter 10: Execution**

Simon looked at the crowd as they sneered, jeered and booed him as he was led through the town's streets in a cart. Most of the people were throwing rotten vegetables at him as he rode through the town; he rode right up to the square with people still following him, booing him. He looked around most of them he knew, they were his shipmates and his family and they were supporting his execution. The cart stopped at the stage where a table had been set up with a cloth covering the contents. He was grabbed from the cart and led up to the stage, he was shackled with his hands behind his back and they were in turn connected to his ankles, which were shackled together. It was like being hog-tied but being able to stand up. Lord Serbist entered from the other side of the stage, which elicited a huge cheer from the crowd as they also got to their knees. Simon stood defiant for about three seconds before a swift hit from a rod to the back of his knees brought him down onto his knees. He screamed partly in pain for the hit and partly in anger. Lord Sebist held up his arms with the palms of his hands facing the ground, which silenced the crowd in nearly an instant.

"Simon Hartstone, on the charge of treason towards our Lord you will be executed" a guard read out from a paper scroll. "Now the Lord in his generosity will allow you one last reprieve, if you pledge to serve the Lord faithfully in your next life, he will allow your death to be quick and painless" this elicited a huge boo from the crowd. Obviously they want to see a little torture Simon thought. "However if you continue to resist he assures you, that your death shall be long and very, very painful." A cheer from the crowd obviously told them that's what they wanted to see. "Now I believe you have something to say to our Lord" the crowd hushed again. Simon was allowed to get to his feet and look the Lord directly in the eye, before Simon spat directly in his face. A few seconds later a rod smashed into his stomach before another shot to his temple sent him to the floor, the Lord then kicked him in the ribs as he wiped the spit from his face.

Simon was dragged up to his feet, as the Lord looked Simon in the eye. "That was for the defiance for not kneeling, this is for the spit." He grabbed Simon by the neck and held up in the air with super strength for about 10 seconds before throwing him against a wall that had been built behind the stage. Simon tried to get up, he lifted his head breathing heavily and he spat again on the ground but this time it was blood not spit. He was grabbed again and raised to his feet, where his upper body was stripped of his clothes. They all looked at his chest and all of his scars as the crowd died down again.

"My, My, you have seen your share of battles haven't you" the Lord said as he drew the cloth off the table looking at the table of implements, some sharp, some dull but all rusty. "What shall we go for first sharp of dull?" he looked at the crowd half were shouting for sharp, half were shouting for dull "I think it will be dull" he picked up a fairly sizeable knife something that could be likened to a cleaver knife "Now hold still" Lord Serbist said as the guards held him as Simon tried to fight out of their grasp with no avail "this will only hurt a lot" as he started to slowly bury the knife into his skin into his upper right chest just under the shoulder. Simon let out an absolutely death defying scream as the knife buried deeper into his body, he felt muscle tissue ripping and blood pumping harder and harder as the knife reached the hilt. They let Simon go and he immediately dropped to his knees at which point the Lord took a two-step run up and kicked him directly in the face, which sent him onto his right shoulder when the sharp pain reached him, Simon decided to roll onto his left shoulder. A foot stood on his head and pressed his face into the stage and which point a rod was buried into his neck and a sharp jolt of electricity arced out and into his neck, causing another loud scream as well as massive convulsions through his entire body. The rod was taken away barely five seconds later but to Simon it seemed like five years.

"Now then maybe that would make you more cooperative" the Lord said, "Get him up." Two guards grabbed him by the shoulders, which in itself was now excruciatingly painful, and the Lord looked Simon directly in the eye again. He saw the fruits of his handiwork as blood started to drip from the knife wound, also blood started to drip from his nose. "Unshackle him, I his arms to hang limp, keep his legs tied, we don't want him running away now do we." A guard with a key opened the shackles round his hands, Simon's arms hung limp "Now Simon do you have something you want to say to me" Simon visibly shook in so much pain as he looked up, for a second it looked like he was going to give up, before his left hand snaked out in a left hook but the Lord caught his fist easily and squeezed hard. Both Simon and the Lord heard the multiple cracks as the Lord crushed his fist, Simon screamed in pain "Hold him tight" two guards grabbed him by the shoulders again as the Lord jerked on his arm and Simon screamed as his shoulder popped out. Then the Lord brought his fist down onto Simon's left forearm with huge force and another resounding crack was heard. A swift knee to his stomach, before two rods came down horizontally across Simon's back and he went down again, the Lord looked at Simon and he knew he was on death's door. Simon's eyes were glazed over, as blood dripped out of his nose and mouth.

"I am quite impressed with you Lieutenant Hartstone, a lesser man would have given up by now and an even lesser man would be dead. Right we have had dull, so now we must go for sharp" he picked up another knife from the table, Simon couldn't see it, his vision was so blurred; he could only make out the outline of shapes. "How does it feel to be stuck with your own knife" he showed the knife to Simon even though he couldn't see it. He was holding the combat knife, that Simon had brought on the mission to rescue Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. "Get him up" the guards picked Simon up again and if it wasn't for the guards holding him up Simon would have fallen back down again. The Lord brushed the knife over Simon's face making him feel how sharp it was before ramming the knife directly into his stomach, dead centre and Simon was allowed to drop again screaming in so much pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon hit the ground but he wasn't on the stage with the bloodthirsty crowd jeering at him, he was somewhere else he didn't know where but he was somewhere else. A figure walked towards him and brushed his hair back.

"Simon you must fight on" it was a woman in her mid fifties walked towards him with golden hair, and dressed all in white. "People in life need you to fight on, help is on its way you have to hold on just a little longer."

"But I can't" Simon replied "Its too difficult" Simon was openly weeping into the woman's arms.

"You must, do you remember your conversation in the prison cell with your Captain, you like to push back the boundaries of what is possible and what is impossible. You must do that now"

"Who are you and where am I" was Simon's reply

"Look at me and you will know who I am" Simon looked up for some reason his vision wasn't blurry anymore and he could see fine, also he other wounds while still there didn't hurt at all.

"Mother!" Simon said, in complete shock

"Yes, you are in limbo a place between death and living, this is where most of the people make the choices about whether to live or die, and you must live"

"But, I am so tired of battle, I just want to rest for eternity"

"I know but there are other ways, you know that someone on Voyager cares for you, all the crew do but this individual more than the others, you must live for her"

"I will try" Simon openly sobbed in his mother's arms

"You always did your best and you will do your best with this as well I know you will, and your brothers do not hold it against you that you killed them, you set them free from their slavery" Simon looked up into his mothers face as she smiled at him and he smiled back

"Good to know" he said "How do I get out of this place though"

"Just will yourself back into your body and you will go there" his mother started to walk away from him as Simon held his arms out

"Mother will I ever see you again, and Dad, and Andrew and Micheal." He shouted standing up

"Yes, you will see as all again someday but you must live now, go" as she faded out of existence, Simon thought about his body really hard and he opened his eyes to find himself on the stage.

Simon coughed and moved to all fours, which surprised the Lord greatly he turned around

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still alive eh, my, my we are strong willed"

Suddenly a large whistling sound could be heard the crowd looked around so try and find where the whistling was coming from before they all looked and saw something hit the ground less that three hundred yards away causing a massive explosion. A ship over flew the area and whipped around for another pass. The Lord looked in utter shock as to what was happening before a compression rifle shot rocked him in the chest, which got his attention. The Lord regained his focus and looked at who had dared open fire on him and what he saw further shocked him. Simon managed to turn to look also and he managed to focus long enough to see who it was and when he did, he smiled and laughed a long draw out laugh, it made every part of him hurt, but he didn't care. Standing there in a command red Starfleet uniform with a smoking compression rifle in hand was Captain Janeway with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Step away 'Lord' and no one gets hurt" the Captain said with the entire Hazard Team as well as the Doctor flanking her.

"What the hell are you doing Kathryn" a very disgruntled Lord replied

"Well I believe that I am taking back my life, and I have come to take my crew, so I will reiterate Mr Hartstone's previous offer, hand them over and no one gets hurt and the name is Captain Janeway to you."

"What the hell makes you think I am going to do that" the Lord replied

"Well I didn't actually, that why I have this up my sleeve" she tapped her comm badge "Janeway to Delta Flyer, FIRE!" she almost shouted it. As the Delta Flyer came in on another attack run and fire a full volley of phaser fire as well as an additional torpedo into the spot where the original had landed. Suddenly most of the people in the crowd dropped to their knees grabbing at their necks in pain. "Doctor" Janeway turned

"The pain will pass as it did with you" he reassured her, before a call came over the comm system

"Delta Flyer to Captain Janeway" Seven of Nine was on the other end, Captain Janeway tapped her comm badge

"Janeway here, report"

"The source of the signal has been destroyed and the signal itself has ceased to broadcast"

"Thank you Seven, continue to over fly the area we may need you momentarily"

"Yes Captain" was the reply as the channel was closed. Twelve men ran into the square all holding rifles and pointing them at the Captain, the Hazard Team and the Doctor.

"Shoot them" was the order from the stage "but I want Kathryn alive"

"Take cover" was the order from the Captain as they ran behind market stalls and other things that were flanking the court yard as phaser shots started to fill up the air.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving the Day!

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk. I have upped the rating in this story due to violence, language. This is not for the weak at heart so be warned!

**Chapter 11: Saving the Day!**

Phaser fire whizzed back and forth through the streets as the people just tried to stay out of the way. Janeway was moving from cart to cart while the Hazard team had the men distracted she was making her way towards the stage. The Hazard team were starting to get the better of the phaser battle obviously showing their skill and better training, staying down until a shot presented itself and then nailing it with precision. Eight of the twelve that had stormed the court yard were left face down in the dirt, or sprawled out on market stall as some of the team started to edge their way towards the stage to follow the Captain. The Captain stood up and took a clean shot at the Lord, which rocked him heavily before he came back, she set her compression rifle to maximum before shooting again but the shots having no effect.

"Your puny weapons can not kill me! You should know that more than anyone else" he walked towards her, as she kept firing but to no effect. She tried to move away as he was practically on top of her but before she could his right hand snaked out with lightning quickness and grabbed her by the throat he lift her up into the air. She struggled with the hand at her throat, grabbing and pulling at it trying to loosen his grip.

"And to think of it, I was grooming you for better things with me and then you go and do this!" he said as he squeezed tighter and the Captain was starting to struggle less as he cut off the oxygen supply. Suddenly a the Lord felt a sharp pain in his back, he dropped the Captain to the ground out of surprise, as she struggled to get her breath back she looked at the reason why she was dropped. Lieutenant Hartstone standing his right arm now covering the middle of his stomach where a knife had been previously, covering the wound with his elbow he was trying to hold the knife out forward trying to appear threatening. The Lord turned to him as he backed off

"You really don't know when to give up do you!" as Hartstone kept backing up "But I am interested as to why you are not DEAD YET!" as moved towards Hartstone menacingly

"Well it has interested me somewhat but a little talk with ones mother goes a long way" the Lord was extremely confused by this saying, as he wondered what the hell he was talking about more pain filled his back as Captain Janeway had recomposed herself and fired directly at the knife wound. Before the Lord could turn around to present his less vulnerable front, she fired again rocking him again. She switched her phaser to beam rather than a compressed bolt as the Lord turned around she fired straight for his head, which made him stagger holding his face. Two other Hazard Team members joined the Captain as she signalled to fire at his head, and they all concentrated their fire at the Lord's head, they all fired a continuous beam at his head. After about five seconds of phaser fire, the Lord's head swelled up with a very surprised look on his face before his head literally exploded. Covering everybody within a three-metre radius with brain, blood, and flesh. The Lord's headless body dropped to the floor and behind him they could see an obviously wounded Hartstone down on his knees before he dropped back onto his back clutching his stomach now with his whole arm, after dropping the knife. The Doctor, Crewman Jurot and the Captain ran over to the Lieutenant and the Doctor quickly opened his tricorder to scan Hartstone.

"We need to get him back to Voyager, now Captain, I could list his injuries but that won't do him any good"

"Is he able to transport" Janeway asked and the Doctor shook his head, quite hard.

"No Captain his life signs are barely registering on the tricorder" at which point the Captain tapped her comm badge

"Janeway to Delta Flyer, land as close to my position as possible and bring an anti gravity bed out, Lieutenant Hartstone cannot transport and he needs to get back to Voyager now"

"What about transport enhancers" was the reply from Seven, the Doctor shook his head

"Doctor says that Lieutenant Hartstone can't, he is to badly wounded to be able to transport in any circumstance, land the Flyer as close as you can and bring out an anti-grav bed"

"Yes Captain, I will be there momentarily" was the reply as the channel was cut, Janeway put her hand into Hartstone's who was now shaking quite badly

"How the hell did you find the strength to remove the knife from your belly, get up and stab him!" the Captain asked as the Hazard team made their way over having cleaned up the rest of the attacking force.

"Had to" Simon was obviously struggling for breath as the Doctor was given a hypospray by Jurot and he pressed into Hartstone's neck and pressed the button hearing the hissing sound as the medicine entered his system "you were in trouble, had to do something" he continued the sentence.

"What's going on?" Tom Paris asked as the command staff made their way over

"Well I have been brutally tortured" Simon took another long breath "and I am now bleeding to death, all why you stood their and cheered" Simon looked at Tom with a lot of fire in his eyes, if the Captain wasn't holding his one good arm, he would have found the strength again to raise up and slap him in the chops for asking such as stupid question. The Delta Flyer landed as close to the stage as could be allowed as the rear hatch opened and Seven of Nine came out pushing an anti gravity bed and she pushed it next to the stage where Lieutenant Hartstone was lying. Slowly the Doctor, Crewman Jurot, the Captain and Seven of Nine picked him up and slid him onto the bed, with a bump, which elicited a sharp draw of breath from Lieutenant Hartstone.

"Captain, what is going on, I thought you and him" he pointed at the headless carcass "were so close" Chakotay moved next to the Captain who was still holding Hartstone's hand.

"Myself and Mr Hartstone had a little talk while he was locked up in that cell, made me re-evaluate what I believed in. I managed to contact Voyager and after I got past a wary Ensign Munro I was beamed aboard the Delta Flyer, which apparently had been hiding in a sensor blind spot next to the warship. I was brought back to the Voyager where I had the chip removed, and with that the Doctor and Seven of Nine were able to come up with a defence to the mind control"

"I see" was the Commander's response not quite getting the whole situation.

"I need you, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry and the Hazard Team, find and organise the rest of the crew for immediate transport back to the ship"

"Aye Captain" Chakotay responded as the Captain boarded the Delta Flyer with the Doctor and Seven of Nine, with Lieutenant Hartstone passed out on the anti gravity bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain's Log, Stardate 53302.07, its been three days since we recovered the crew from the moon, most of the crew have had to be rehabilitated into life back on board Voyager, for the most part the experience has washed over the crew as they sit in the knowledge that they were not in control of their actions. However Lieutenant Hartstone experiences will not wash over so easily, he has spent the last three days in a coma thanks to the nature of his multiple injuries. The Doctor has managed to stabilise his condition but when he wakes up, I can't help but think, what he would think of the crew after this. Most of them being present for his execution, and cheering as well, I presume he won't hold it against them after all, they were under the suggestion of someone else, but the one thing we have all learned about Lieutenant Hartstone is that he is an unpredictable individual. Another person these experiences aren't exactly going to wash over is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, after Lieutenant Hartstone and Seven of Nine extracted him from the cell he has been recovering from his own injuries. He was the product of intense study after being able to resist the mind control, the Lord wanted to know why that was so he had his brain chemistry scanned and analysed. He came under a battery of tests as well as being kept in that cell for a number of weeks being fed very little, and beaten up often, took its toll on him, but the again thanks to the Doctor exemplary care has made a full recovery and has returned to his duties. Computer end log"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Hartstone let out a long groan as he stared up at the ceiling. He noted that it looked like the ceiling in Sickbay so he must be alive which elicited another long groan, he tried to rise up but after a sharp pain hit him through the stomach, he decided it wasn't such a good idea and feel back down again. The Doctor came round from the corner, with a medical tricorder in hand.

"Sickbay to the Bridge, Lieutenant Hartstone is awake"

"On my way, Doctor" the Captain replied

"How do you feel Mr Hartstone?" the Doctor helped Simon sit up slowly

"I feel like I was just hit by a shuttle" Simon replied, he tried to stand but the Doctor pushed him back onto the bed and shook his head

"Stay still" he said as he kept scanning, at that point the Captain entered sickbay

"Lieutenant good to see you're awake, how do you feel?" reiterating the Doctor's earlier question

"Honestly Captain, I've been better" he said as he shook his head, trying to wake up and shake the cobwebs out of his brain.

"Unfortunately its not over yet" the Doctor interjected "Mr Hartstone you are still going to have a lot of pain in your stomach, shoulder and your left arm will probably never be as strong as it once was." Simon nodded sagely at the information the Doctor was giving him "but the good news is that I can release you from Sickbay, but he wont be ready for duty for at least another two weeks." Simon was finally allowed to stand up but quickly held his stomach after the jolt from hitting the ground, made another pain jump sharply into him. He tested the fingers on his left hand, before swinging his left arm around noting there were some actions that he was unable to do without more pain.

"Thank you Doctor" as Simon started for the door, but it seemed that every step he took was like another knife was stuck in his belly

"Do you need some help getting back to your quarters Lieutenant?" the Captain asked, as she noted him moving very gingerly towards the door. Simon turned around to address the Captain

"No thank you Captain, I'll be fine its just that I am not going to break any speed records for getting from sickbay, back to my quarters" he turned back and he moved slowly out of the doors.

The Doctor and the Captain looked back at the doors as he slid closed

"This experience isn't over yet for Lieutenant Hartstone, I don't think he has ever been captured by the enemy, let alone tortured by one. I think this is a great shock to his pride, he always thought of himself as the invulnerable hero, who no matter what the nature of his injuries is always comes out and wins the day, especially after that business with the Antillians, and this has made him rethink that perception of himself." The Captain nodded understanding the Doctor's concerns and definitely agreeing with him.

"I'm just wondering how he will get along with the crew, most of them after all where there and watched every gruesome detail, and most of all they cheered"

"They were being mind controlled Captain!" the Doctor put the point forward

"Yes I know that, and you know that but I am hoping Lieutenant Hartstone remembers that also. Thank you Doctor I am returning to the bridge" The Doctor nodded as they both moved towards the door, the Doctor splitting off though and heading for his office, while the Captain left.


	12. Chapter 12: The Road to Recovery

Authors Note: This is the third story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the two stories "Punishment" and "Captured!" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. If you read "Training" I should let you know I have decided to take that down considering I don't know where to take the story as well as the fact of the matter is I wasn't too happy with the first chapter I wrote and the second chapter wasn't going so well either. I wanted to write a story that included the whole Hazard Team and not just about Lieutenant Hartstone and I obviously wanted to write a kick ass story as well. Also I don't know how to work out stardates, I have looked on the star trek website to try and discern a pattern for them but their doesn't seem to be one they just seem to be a load of random numbers, I have set this in season 6 after the episode "One Small Step." I wanted log entries to feature more as I think they were a primary way of story setting on most of the Star Trek episodes.

**Happiness**

Read Chapter 1 for disclaimers and some other junk.

**Chapter 12: The Road to Recovery**

Simon watched the velocity disc as it flew through the air, he span to dodge it as it came around for another pass, he fired again and hit the disc which changed course before it come whizzing back at him faster than before. The disc was roaring at him at a good 30 kilometres an hour and he was having trouble raising his phaser to make the shot. He ducked the disc and he turned to face it but the disc had also turned with great speed and was heading towards him. Simon was still trying to dodge it forward rolling under the disc he hit his knees and he saw the disc's shadow on the deck plating, it was getting larger fast, he got up and he ran up the wall and somersaulted over the disc as it clanged into the wall. Simon landed on his left hand, in a one handed handstand before flipping over onto his feet; Simon took a few steps back as the disc got its bearings again and rising up from the deck. It whizzed towards Simon again who this time raised his phaser and shot the disc again with a five second bolt which made it change its trajectory again before coming back even faster. Simon ducked again, now the disc flying at a good 40 kilometres an hour he thought after that sustained shot added cumulative speed to the disc. Simon dropped the phaser noting this had now turned into a dodging exercise as he sidestepped the disc but it whipped round faster than before and it decided to come in low, to which Simon leapfrogged the disc, he hit the ground and as he was about to move again a chime filled the air which distracted him for a split second, and before he could move again the disc hit him in the left shoulder, which sent a sharp pain through his left arm. Simon got up as he watched the disc disappear into thin air; he turned and looked at the door

"Damn he found me" he already knew who was at the door before he even asked the computer, he had been hounding him now for the past week and a half and he was starting to get tired of it. "Computer who is at the door?" he asked out of formality rather than needing to know

"The Emergency Medical Hologram" the computer responded pertinently, he expected the Doctor. "Open the doors computer," he said with a slight smile on his face as a furious Doctor walked in.

"Lieutenant Hartstone what the hell do you think your doing! Again I find you evading me, I ask the computer where you are, it said your quarters, when I go there you aren't there and I find your comm badge on your nightstand next to your bed. I ask the computer to track down you life signs and it says you're in your office at Hazard operations, so I head there to find out you aren't and you have fiddled with the internal sensors to constantly give me the wrong locations, I have been to the Hazard ops, the Mess Hall, the Bridge, and Astrometrics. I had to have Seven of Nine locate and remove the algorithm, so I could track you down, once and for all"

"Well Doc, I need to get back on my feet and I don't need your constant checks ups, making me feel like a baby"

"I know you wanted to get active again after the first week, and I agreed with you, but you push things to far, to fast."

"Doc, the only way I am going to get up to full strength is by testing my own limitations." The Doctor opened up his tricorder and started to scan,

"Lieutenant you have been playing your upgraded version of velocity, haven't you, your heart is beating at 120 beats per minute, your adrenaline levels are through the roof, and I can tell your left arm has been under stress. How fast was the disc going?"

"Computer how fast was the velocity disc travelling before it hit me"

"The disc was travelling at 42 kph" the computer responded

"42 kph!" the Doctor exclaimed "I would have been alright if you the computer had said 20 kph, but 42 kph"

"Excuse me Doctor, is this over because I do have to return to my quarters"

"Why?" the Doctor asked as Simon took a swig from his water bottle, and picked up his bag and started to head for the door.

"If you must know Doc, I have dinner plans, and I can't go in a sweaty work out suit" the Doctor was surprised by this and Simon enjoyed the look on the Doctor's face.

"Dinner! Now this is something I approve of, may I ask who?"

"No you can't Doctor, I haven't been here long but I already know who the main spreaders of gossip are on this ship and you are one of them."

"What! I do not spread gossip!" the Doctor was genuinely surprised by this statement "I sometimes impart information that I may hear to other people but I am not a gossip"

"Doc, every time someone comes into sickbay, you ask if they have heard or seen anything you should know about"

"I am chief medical officer and I need to know what is going on around the ship, in a medical capacity of course."

"And Crewmembers Stephanie James and Crewmember Mark Moore, holding hands on the way to the Holodeck is something you need to know in a 'medical capacity'" Hartstone smiled, the Doctor looked on rather a little sheepishly.

"See ya later Doc, like I said I gotta go" he waved at the Doctor, and walked through the door leaving a stunned Doctor.

THE END 

R + R please because when it comes down to my own work my opinion doesn't matter (because I think my work is awesome) and plus look out for the fourth instalment. Where Lieutenant Hartstone will face his greatest enemy yet, he will need all his cunning, wit, wile and agility, to defeat it. Thanks for reading and peace out.


End file.
